Natromo
History Origin Natromo was a male sapient being that was native to the planet Nok. Centuries ago, his world came under attack from alien invaders that attempted to enslave the populace who were to be shipped away from their planet. During this time, the people of Nok discovered a wellspring within a cavern that tapped into the Indigo Light of Compassion within the Emotional Spectrum. They coated their weapons with the light which led to their enemies temporarily feeling remorse for their actions. At this time, Abin Sur of the Green Lantern Corps arrived on Nok where he helped defeat the invaders. Afterwards, the people of Nok returned to the Forbidden Jungles whilst Natromo worked alongside Abin Sur. Together, they went into the caverns where the Indigo Light was shown and Sur revealed the future dangers as stated in the Blackest Night Prophecy. Thus, Natromo worked to forge the first Indigo Lantern Power Ring which Sur took from Nok and placed on the hand of the criminal Iroque. She experienced true regret at her actions in killing Abin Sur's daughter and thus she became the first of the Indigo Tribe. This Corps consisted of the universes worst killers and sadists who were converted into peaceful beings so long as the Indigo Light shined. Natromo became their leader and the Keeper of the Indigo Light where he was told by Abin Sur that they needed an army for a War of Light in the future where the Tribe was needed to battle the threat following the Blackest Night. This threat was the Guardians of the Universe and the Ungaran intended to use the power of Compassion to infect the Oans in order to stop them from their mad scheme in the future. Afterwards, he departed and left Natromo to serve as custodian and protector of the Indigo Tribe Central Power Battery. The Indigo Tribe later put Natromo's name within their Lantern Oath though he himself did not like its inclusion. Secrets of The Indigo Tribe After the Brightest Day and the War of The Green Lanterns, Indigo-1 and the Tribe came to Earth in order to abduct newly inducted Green Lantern Sinestro. He was chosen by a Green Lantern Power Ring during Krona's rampage on Oa where he began serving within the Corps. However, the Indigo Tribe captured him and Hal Jordan accidentally where the Korugarian was converted with an Indigo Power Ring. Jordan managed to escape confinement and fled into the Forbidden Jungles in search for the Central Power Battery where he encountered Natromo. The Keeper of the Indigo Light explained the origins of the Tribe and their purpose after showing the Indigo Central Power Battery. After learning the Blackest Night had passed, Natromo intended to begin preparations for the coming onslaught of the Guardians and intended to alert Sur. However, Jordan revealed that Abin Sur had perished many years ago which left Natromo despondent. Thus, he triggered the deactivation of the Indigo Central Power Battery which released the Indigo Tribe from its influence. They reverted to their former state as criminals and attempted to kill everyone on Nok. This was until Jordan managed to convince Natromo to relight the Power Battery though the elderly Keeper of the Indigo Light struggled to do so as he required a spark of Compassion to do so. The spark was provided by Iroque who was truly repentant over her crimes without the influence of the Power Ring and thus led to the Central Power Battery reactivating thus restoring the Indigo Tribe. Natromo waited alongside the Indigo Tribe where they intended to aid Hal Jordan in the coming crisis concerning the Guardians of the Universe. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming soon Abilities *Compassion Equipment *Indigo Lantern Power Staff Weapons *Indigo Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Natromo/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/natromo/29-83813/ Category:Indigo Lantern Corps